<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun and the Moon by plunket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998307">The Sun and the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunket/pseuds/plunket'>plunket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Literally it's just, Other, This isn't about any fandom, Wrote this for funsies, anti weird ships DEAD ASS, just don't be weird about it, really short story about nothing, you can like... imagine your otp i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunket/pseuds/plunket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To love something as beautiful as you is all I am grateful for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun and the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not connected to any fandom. I just really like to write. I feel like this would be a good place just to post my fuckshit. HAHA. But fr. If you read this THANK YOU. I love when people read my stuff. It makes me so happy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years I’ve seen you, glowing in the thick darkness of night. You look lovely, in every form you take. Silent, seemingly uninviting. But, oh, you are loved! Loved by many. Loved by me. </p>
<p>The nights when your smile is the brightest are the nights my chest tightens. It could light up the entire room. Everyone dances with you on those days. Filled by the joys and laughter of others, it fuels you and your lovely, lovely light. Temples built in your honor, your happiness. </p>
<p>Then there are the nights when you’re away. It’s silent, cold, and dreary. You get lost into your own head, for some reason believing that no one enjoys you. Artemis weeps when you’re away. The witches gain their power in your absences, creating potions from your tears. Some don’t want to accept the idea that you’re away, so they say you’re someone else. It hurts me, my soul, my heart, my being to see you so closed off. </p>
<p>I watch you from afar, like a child looking into a zoo enclosure, completely fascinated by the lions. My head feels light, I feel like I’m floating on air when we speak. Oh, my love, if only you knew what you did to me! </p>
<p>I imagine your lips on my own, soft and calm, smooth, and cool. I would be nervous, trembling in your gaze as we come closer. A nun would blush at my thoughts alone. But, to me, there is nothing shocking about my love for you. </p>
<p>Many consider me bright, fun. People talk to me, tell me how much they appreciate me. The world smiles in my face. The only face I want to see, though, is yours. But you are always away, too far for me. The clouds come and go, but to me, you are forever. </p>
<p>We’ve known each other for years, but sometimes it feels that we haven’t known each other at all. You wave at me and my heart stops, as if you haven’t done so a thousand dusks before, a thousand dawns before. I imagine after you wave at me, you run up, twirl me in your arms, and kiss me feverously. </p>
<p>The days where I do not see you bring me nothing but pain. Caught up in the clouds, their conversations, and their troubles, we may not see each other for days. It makes my spirit ache. Sometimes, I cry, for the only thing that would be the cure is to see you. Do you ever miss me when I’m away? </p>
<p>Even as I do dream of you, my thoughts consumed of you, I cannot be with you. The bright twinkling lover of yours, the lover I want to be, laughs and spits in my face. I see the two of you meet when I leave. It exhausts me, tires me. The darkness lends me a shoulder to rest upon as I see you become one with your lover. </p>
<p>They seem so small compared to you, in all of your wonderful glory, your beauty outshines them, and yet you stay. Am I not bright enough? Am I... not enough? </p>
<p>I will become even brighter for you, my dear, for all I want is to catch your attention. Your eyes will drift to me, as I will be the brightest in the world. The people may scream, they may cry, but the sounds of their despair will be drowned out by me calling your name. You will be so excited to see me, you will finally see that we are meant to be! Oh, how wonderful a thought! We will finally hold hands, I becoming hotter. I look at you, and you smile back. The world may go white, but I would want to head into the unknown with you, the love of my life, as our spirits become connected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: can i write something normal pls<br/>my brain: no now write sad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>